


Tantalizing

by sassy_pelican



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: Bucky has always run from the tantalizing scent every time he smells it. Unfortunately for him, his mate can smell him as well, and now, she’s pissed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Tantalizing

**Author's Note:**

> Language, fluff, slight angst  
> Inspiring by "Don't Run" by @bolontiku (tumblr)

Bucky didn’t know what the smell was, all he knew was that it led to something good. People have told him it’s the scent of his mate, and up until now, he didn’t believe them. Never once had he smelled something so completely wonderful. Every alpha instinct in him was screaming to follow, the other part of him, the more rational side, was wary of it. He wouldn’t put it past HYDRA to try to lure him back with the promise of a mate, something he’s been deprived of for far too long.

He’s sure that the person the scent belongs to can smell his fear, his wariness. At this point, the entire café and its surroundings should be able to. His feet don’t move though. He’s frozen in his spot, wide eyed and full of conflicting emotions.

“Bucky?” Steve asks, suddenly unsure why his best friend has stopped walking with him. “What’s going on?”

“Do you smell it?”

“Smell what?”

“That _scent._ ”

“Buck, I don’t smell anything except outside.” Steve replies but Bucky shakes his head.

“No, that _scent!_ ”

“Buck, what’s gotten into you? There’s nothing there.” The two men stare each other down before Steve starts to walk again, this time Bucky ignoring the scent and following.

~

For four months you’ve smelled them, your soulmate. You don’t know how you know it’s them, but you do. Every instinct you have is screaming for them, calling them. Hell, you’ve gone into heat and had a rut since smelling them. What you don’t understand is why your soulmate smells so scared of you.

“It’s him again isn’t it?” Your best friend says when you stiffen mid stride.

“It could be a her.”

“Hon, only a man would be this stupid.” Despite the uneasy excitement in your stomach, you smile.

“True.”

“Have you ever caught him?”

“If I had, do you think I would be sniffing around for him like a love-sick puppy?”

“How long’s it been anyway?” She asks

“Four months,” you reply, “and every time he runs.”

“I’m sorry babe, maybe next time.”

~

Bucky knows he’s being an ass; he can smell the hint of anger in her scent by now. It’s been over six months and still he finds himself running, scared of what he thinks could happen. Steve has tried to talk to him about it, convince him to talk to her but he doesn’t. Hell, even Sam’s tried, with similar results.

It’s getting harder though, to run. The alpha instincts in him are starting to rise harder and faster with each encounter. The rut it puts him in each time is getting more intense and simply taking care of it alone isn’t helping much.

Unfortunately, he can’t run this time. Sam insisted on this night, one that he opposed, but the sounds of music from the speakers meant he got outvoted. Steve even went as far as to threaten him with laundry duty for a month should he take off.

“At least look like you’re having a good time Tin Man.” Sam says.

“Why?”

“Because, if you haven’t noticed, you’re scaring away all the pretty ladies.”

“I can’t help it. That’s just my face.”

He catches a whiff of it, that all too familiar scent laced with anger and desire. The panic in him almost overrides the lust, almost. He can’t hold back the quiet growl this time, much to Sam’s surprise.

“It’s her again isn’t it?” Bucky doesn’t reply, only glares at him with fire in his eyes. Sam laughs. “Sorry man.”

~

The second you walk in you know something is off. Every cell in your body is screaming at you to do something, anything. You can’t place it, not with this many people, but you guess that it’s him. Even when you sit down and nurse the strongest drink you’ve had in a while you feel on edge. Everyone can tell something is off, but like you, they choose to ignore it.

“What’s going on?” One of your friends asks, one that doesn’t know the full story yet.

“It’s him.” That’s all you can say before you smell it, fully this time.

Anger, like never before, shoot through you. You’re pissed. Sure, you still want him, but not yet, not now, not before he gets an earful. Scanning the crowd, you search for the source of the scent, not caring that you look like a crazed animal. In a way, you are.

“Y/N, what are you doing?” Your best friend asks when you stand, eyes locked on a broad-shouldered man.

“Catching him.”

“Y/N! No, not like this!” She shouts over the music, trying to catch you before you reach him.

You must look ready to kill because everyone moves out of your way as you strut towards him, his back turned. His friend’s eyes go wide. You don’t even have it in you to care that it’s Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson.

“Oh shit.” Sam mutters as you grab the back the man’s shirt and tug him around to face you. His eyes are wide in panic, mouth open slightly.

“Why the hell have you been running from me?” You yell.

He opens his mouth as if to answer but no sound comes out. You don’t let him try to compose himself, you’re too pissed now. “Do you know what it’s like to finally smell your mate and then have it laced with fear? For every time you smell them, to have them run? No of course not! You don’t care, do you?”

“I – I”

“No. You don’t get to try to justify yourself, not now. Not after over six fucking months!” You’ve gained the attention of everyone in the room now. The only sound coming from the speakers, a horrid song blasting out. “If you’re going to fucking reject me Mr. Barnes, get it over with!”

His face goes white as a sheet. “I’m not rejecting you!” He pauses. “How did you know my name?”

“Well then, why the fuck, have you been avoiding me for so long?” You completely ignore his question, not caring to explain at this point.

“At first I thought you were HYDRA, then I was scared that you wouldn’t want me.” He stares at you, you stare back. “How did you know my name?”

“In case you haven’t noticed, you are standing with Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson, with your metal arm out. I’m not stupid.”

“Oh,” he sighs, “so, are you gonna reject me now?”

“If you don’t get your head out of your ass and try, then I just might think about it.” He smiles.

“Would you like to go out for pizza tomorrow?” He asks.

“I’d love to Bucky.”

“Do I have the privilege of knowing your name doll?”

“Y/N. And don’t call me doll,” you smirk, “you haven’t earned that quite yet.”


End file.
